Un Étrange Voyage
by Yzal
Summary: Je me souviens de l'instant où je suis venue au monde pour la seconde fois. Mais je me souviens encore mieux du moment qui précède ma seconde naissance. Cet instant entre la vie et la mort, où mon âme bascula dans un monde que je croyais fictif. Ou, comment vivre dans la peau d'un Étourmi ? Pokémon appartient à Game Freak
1. Chapter 1

Je me souviens de l'instant où je suis venue au monde pour la seconde fois. Mais je me souviens encore mieux du moment qui précède ma seconde naissance. Cet instant entre la vie et la mort, où mon âme bascula dans un monde que je croyais fictif. Même si je n'avais pas conscience de ce qui se passait, mon esprit s'en souvient, et en fait désormais sa force.

Je ne pouvais rien voir dans cet endroit, ni rien entendre, et je n'avais pas la force de bouger. J'avais l'impression d'être à l'étroit, et il faisait chaud, mais je n'avais pas peur. Cette chaleur me rassurait. J'étais dans un état léthargique, où mes pensées semblaient incohérentes et mélangées. Je savais que j'étais autre part avant, mais tout mes souvenirs étaient comme enveloppés dans un épais brouillard, hors de ma portée. Je sentis mes derniers brins de conscience m'échapper alors que je sombrais dans un profond sommeil.

Ce sont mes seuls souvenir de cet instant que j'identifierai plus tard comme le passage d'une vie à l'autre.

Ce sommeil léthargique fût troublé par un rêve étrange où je voyais l'éclosion et les premiers jours d'un oisillon à travers ses yeux. Façon de parler, bien sûr, un oisillon ne peut rien voir au début de sa vie. Disons plutôt que… C'était comme si je vivais à travers lui. Je ressentais ses émotions. Sa peur lorsqu'il dû percer sa coquille alors qu'il suffoquait, sa joie lorsqu'il rencontra sa mère pour la première fois, et même l'amour de sa mère, je pouvais le ressentir. Il était doux et chaleureux, ce qui me rendit étrangement nostalgique. Ces rêves semblaient devenir de plus en plus réelles, comme si le brouillard qui m'entourait depuis que j'étais dans cet endroit se levait peu à peu à mesure que le poussin découvrait le monde qui l'entoure. J'entendais de mieux en mieux, je reprenais conscience, je retrouvais des souvenirs perdus.  
Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi avais-je l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec cet oiseau ? Pourquoi l'amour de sa mère m'affectait-il autant ? J'avais l'impression de devenir l'oiseau, et cela me terrifiait. Je savais que j'étais quelqu'un d'autre avant, et je n'étais certainement pas un oiseau. Mes souvenirs étaient encore flous, mais je connaissais mon identité : je m'appelle Audrey, et je suis une humaine. Pas un oiseau.

Plus le temps passait, et plus j'étais confuse et apeurée. Des souvenirs resurgissaient sans cesse, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir peur. Je voulais pleurer. L'oiseau pleurait. La maman venait, et il allait mieux. J'allais mieux. Avais-je vraiment fusionné avec un oiseau ? Nos réactions n'étaient pourtant pas toujours cohérentes. L'oiseau était ravi que sa mère lui donne à manger, tandis que moi j'étais prise d'une forte envie de vomir lorsque je sentais son bec s'enfoncer profondément dans ma gorge. De plus, je n'avais toujours pas l'impression d'être réveillée. Comme si ce brouillard me séparait du monde réel et de celui des rêves. J'étais toujours dans un rêve, mais seul ce fin brouillard m'empêchait de me réveiller complètement.

Au fil du temps, je recouvrais peu à peu mon identité. Quelques bribes de ma vie me revenaient à mesure que le petit oisillon grandissait et que mes sensations me revenaient. Le brouillard s'amincissait à mesure que l'oisillon apprenait à se mouvoir et que ses sens se développaient : le goût, l'odorat, le toucher, l'ouïe… Chaque sensation récupérée me rapprochait un peu plus de la vérité. Je compris qu'il n'y avait plus qu'une seule barrière qui me séparait du monde vivant. Il fallait que je voie. J'étais devenue plus apte à contrôler l'oisillon avec lequel je partageais mon rêve. Je pouvais l'inciter à bouger si je le voulais, et j'étais sûre qu'il était prêt à ouvrir les yeux maintenant. J'y étais presque… Encore un peu, et le brouillard qui m'empêche d'avancer sera enfin levé.

J'ouvris enfin les yeux, et la brume qui m'accompagnait depuis si longtemps se leva brusquement. Une foule de sensations nouvelles m'envahir soudainement, et j'avais l'impression que mon cerveau allait exploser tant la charge d'informations était importante.  
Je me rappelle tout maintenant. Chaque instant de ma vie me revint en mémoire d'un seul coup. Ma famille, mes amis, mon lycée, ce que j'aime faire, mes préférences vestimentaires…

La joie que m'apportait cette découverte s'effaça soudainement lorsqu'une réalisation capitale s'abattit sur moi. Mes soupçons s'étaient confirmé lorsque j'avais ouvert les yeux : je ne voyais pas, devant moi ma chambre. J'étais dans un nid. Je ne sentais plus les émotions de l'oisillon. Comme si j'avais remplacé sa présence.

La peur s'empara de moi. J'essaya immédiatement me lever, mais je dus me résoudre à abandonner : mes jambes étaient faibles. Rien d'étonnant, j'étais toujours dans le corps de l'oiseau. J'essaya de me calmer en regardant autour de moi. La maman oiseau n'était pas là. Je me trouvais dans une forêt de sapins et il faisait jour. Je suppose que la mère est allée chercher à manger.

Qu'étais-je sensée faire maintenant ? Je ne sais pas comment j'étais arrivée là, et je ne sais pas si je pourrais rentrer chez moi. Je ne sais même pas si je suis toujours en France ou pas. Je ne suis pas dans ma région natale en tout cas. Pourrais-je vraiment vivre en tant qu'oiseau ? Je ne sais pas si je pourrais survivre seule, et la maman oiseau ne sera pas toujours avec moi. Et je doute avoir l'instinct de survie propre aux animaux. J'essaya de voir plus en détails quel genre d'oiseau j'étais. Comme je m'y attendais, je n'ai pas encore beaucoup de plumes. Seules quelques plumes bleu nuit étaient présentes, le duvet caractéristique des oisillons étant encore majoritairement présent. Mon bec et mes pattes sont, quant à eux, jaunes. Étrange. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir déjà entendu parler d'un oiseau bleu au bec et aux pattes jaunes, mais après tout j'étais loin d'être une experte. Je décidai d'attendre le retour de la maman oiseau pour avoir plus d'information sur l'espèce d'oiseau à laquelle j'appartiens désormais.

Voir ma mère pour la première fois fut un second choc pour moi. L'oiseau que j'identifia immédiatement comme la mère de l'oisillon grâce à son aura réconfortante était bien au-delà de tous ce à quoi je m'attendais à voir. Je m'attendais à voir un rapace où une chouette imposante dû à la taille du nid, mais la créature que je voyais devant moi remis en cause tous ce que j'avais appris sur mon nouvel environnement depuis mon éveil. L'oiseau faisait au moins un demi-mètre de hauteur, de couleur majoritairement grise, avec un bec et des pattes orange.

Je connais cet oiseau. Je l'avais vu de nombreuses fois auparavant, et pour cause, son évolution faisait parti de mes pokémon préférés. C'était un Étourvol.


	2. Chapter 2

Plusieurs jours passèrent, et je restais toujours dans un état dépressif, à pleurer ma vie perdue et à me demander si je pourrais un jour revoir ma famille. Je ne voulais rien manger ni faire, si bien que l'oiseau qui partageait désormais mon espace commençait à désespérer. Je l'entendais se lamenter sur ma condition et pousser des cris plaintifs à mon égard, toujours sans obtenir aucune réponse.

Je parvins à me ressaisir, et, après plusieurs jours de dépression, je commençai à prêter attention à ce qui se passait autour de moi. Tout d'abord, je dus m'occuper de la faim qui me tordait l'estomac. Je regardai rapidement autour de moi, et me dirigea immédiatement vers le tas de baies que l'autre avien avait laissé à mon attention. Je n'en laissai pas une. Ce problème réglé, je commençai à réfléchir à mon prochain plan d'action. Tout d'abord, il fallait que j'apprenne à contrôler mon nouveau corps. Bien que j'arrive à me tenir debout, mes ailes ne sont pas encore assez développées pour que je puisse décoller. Je ne sais même pas si j'arriverais à m'envoler seule. J'espère juste que l'Étourvol ne va pas me balancer hors du nid en comptant sur mon instinct pour que je m'envole toute seule !

J'essaya d'abord d'étudier mes ailes plus en détails. Il ne restait plus de traces du reste de duvet blanc qui recouvrait encore mon corps lors de mes premiers jours de vie. De magnifiques plumes bleu foncé avaient pris sa place. Je remarquai également que les rémiges sont d'un bleu plus foncé que les plumes à la base de l'aile. Cela me rendit confuse. Les Étourmis n'avaient-ils pas des plumes grises et blanches ? Je baissai les yeux vers mon torse, et vis des plumes non pas blanches, mais bleu très pâle. Ma queue arborait ces mêmes couleurs. Pourquoi mes plumes étaient bleues ? Je connais la couleur des Étourmis classiques, et je sais aussi que la forme chromatique d'Étourmi ne ressemble pas à ça non plus. Est-ce que le fait que je fusse humaine avant ait influencé la couleur de mes plumes ? Ça n'a pas de sens !

Repoussant à plus tard ces interrogations, je décidai de tester jusqu'où je pouvais déjà aller avec ma force actuelle, et voir si je pouvais décoller.

« ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué… » me disait-je tout haut

Prenant une grande inspiration, je me mis à battre des ailes frénétiquement, sans pour autant parvenir à décoller. Malgré mes efforts, je ne parvins pas à m'élever ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre au-dessus du nid.

« Commencer par planer serait peut-être une meilleure idée… »

Je regardais par-dessus le rebord du nid, avant de me rétracter.

« …Mais si je tombe au sol je suis foutue… Je ferais peut-être mieux d'attendre l'Étourvol, elle pourra m'expliquer. »

Mais serais-je capable de lui faire parvenir mes interrogations ? Même si j'ai pu l'observer un moment et même l'entendre parler clairement, je ne sais pas si je pourrais en faire de même. D'ailleurs, ne va-t-elle pas trouver ça bizarre que son oisillon arrive d'un coup à parler, alors que je n'ai pas pipé mot depuis plusieurs jours ? Et aussi, comment le système de langage Pokémon fonctionne ? Car j'entends quand même de vrai mots français par-dessus ses bruits classiques d'oiseau quand elle parle. Est-ce que mon cerveau perçoit les bruits et les sentiments que l'Étourvol tente de me faire parvenir et les traduit ensuite en français ?

Des battements d'ailes interrompirent ma réflexion, et je me retournai vite vers la source du bruit. Je vis l'Étourvol atterrir, avec une branche pleine de baies dans le bec. L'oiseau lâcha immédiatement sa prise lorsqu'elle me vit debout, et commença à me parler rapidement.

« Ça va mieux ? »

« Tu as mangé ? Dis-moi que tu as mangé ! » elle se tourna vers l'emplacement où se trouvait le tas de baies que j'ai dévoré à mon réveil.

« J'étais si inquiète ! » s'écria l'oiseau lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne restait rien.

Elle commença à émettre de petits cris mélodieux et à me lisser les plumes avec son bec.

« Maintenant que tu vas mieux, tu vas pouvoir apprendre à voler ! » s'écria-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

Eh, au moins je n'aurais pas besoin de lui demander. Comme ça, problème de communication réglé ! Enfin, pour le moment. Je lui répondis par un rapide « oui ! », et l'oiseau me prit immédiatement entre ses pattes et décolla. On ne va pas se mentir, ce rapide voyage était cool. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voler autrement qu'en avion, et sentir l'air directement sur soi, ça n'a rien de comparable. Nous approchâmes d'un grand pin, et je sentis mon excitation grimper à l'idée d'expérimenter cette nouvelle sensation par moi-même. J'ai toujours rêvé de pouvoir voler dans mon ancienne vie et, même si repenser à ma vie d'avant me peinais toujours, j'étais heureuse d'avoir maintenant l'occasion de réaliser ce rêve.

L'oiseau me déposa sur une des branches à mi-hauteur de l'arbre, et se mit à expliquer sommairement l'exercice.

« Bien ! je vais t'apprendre à planer ! » s'écria l'oiseau en ouvrant grands ses ailes, avant de les refermer.

« Tu n'as qu'à sauter, et laisser le vent te porter sur les branches en bas ! »

…Quoi ? C'est tout ? Pas plus d'explication ? L'oiseau déploya ses ailes, et sauta, se laissant planer doucement vers la branche d'en bas. Pour ma part, j'hésitai. Certes, je n'avais pas peur de la hauteur, mais l'idée de tomber de plusieurs dizaines de mètres en cas d'échecs ne me rassurait guère. Mais en même temps, j'avais tellement envie de voler…

« N'ai pas peur ! Même si tu n'y arrive pas du premier coup, je te rattraperai ! » cria l'Étourvol depuis la branche en contrebas.

Super. Bon. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Prenant une grande inspiration, je sautai, et déploya mes ailes. Je sentis immédiatement le vent glisser sous mes plumes et me porter. La sensation était incroyable, mais je décidai vite de me concentrer sur ma tâche avant de faire une bêtise. Je me laissai glisser doucement, et sans un bruit, vers une branche à proximité.

…

… Attends, comment je ralentis ?!

« Merde, MERDE ! »

Je pivotai mes ailes et ma queue vers l'intérieur de sorte à freiner ma course, et sortis mes serres pour tenter d'agripper la branche. Je parvins à attraper la branche, mais du fait de ma vitesse, je dû donner plusieurs coups d'ailes énergiques pour m'équilibrer et m'éviter de passer par-dessus la branche et vers le sol. Et je me mis glousser un peu. C'était incroyable ! Même si l'atterrissage nécessite encore un peu de travaille, l'adrénaline ressentie pendant le vol était incroyable.

« Ah ! Magnifique ! » L'Étourvol m'interpella en se posant à côté de moi.

« Magnifique ?! J'ai failli tomber ! » M'écriai-je.

« Mais non ! C'était splendide ! Et tu n'as même pas fait de bruit ! Tu as un talent pour le vol, je le savais ! » m'expliqua l'oiseau, tout excitée.

« Mon bébé et déjà si grand et plane déjà si bien ! » sanglota soudainement la maman oiseau.

L'oiseau secoua la tête et retrouva vite son excitation habituelle. Elle me regarde avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Allez ! Exerce-toi encore un peu, et après on rentrera manger ! » me dit-elle.

J'acquiesça, et nous reprîmes l'exercice des branches.

C'est vachement bon quand même…

Je suis actuellement en train de manger des baies après avoir fini l'exercice des branches. Après plusieurs tentatives, je maîtrise bien le vol plané, et les atterrissages ne sont plus un problème. J'arrive même à effectuer quelques battements d'ailes pour gagner un peu de hauteur. L'Étourvol m'a dit que je devrais pouvoir décoller seule dans une semaine ou deux, le temps que mes dernières plumes poussent et remplace le duvet restant. Je suis également seule dans le nid, l'autre oiseau étant allée se chercher quelque chose à manger.

Soudain, j'entendis du bruit aux alentours. Je levai immédiatement la tête de mon repas, à l'affût. LE bruit venait d'en bas, donc ce n'est pas la mère oiseau. Peut-être un autre pokémon ? Je penchai la tête en dehors du nid et regarda en bas, mais ne vis rien.

« …J'ai rêvée ? » me murmurais-je à moi-même.

J'entendis tout à coup des bruits de buissons suivit par des coups de griffes sur le bois sur ma droite. Je me tournai immédiatement vers la source du bruit, et la vue qui m'accueilli me glaça le sang. Un Chaglam ?! Un Chaglam vient de monter dans l'arbre ! La peur s'empara immédiatement de moi, et je reculai jusqu'à atteindre le bout du nid. Le Chaglam avait atteint le nid, et me regardai d'un regard affamé en me grondant dessus. Ni une ni deux, je sautai du nid pour essayer de me mettre à l'abri sur l'arbre d'en face. J'atterris sur une branche d'en face et regarda derrière moi, pour me remettre à courir et à planer de branches en branches pour mettre un maximum de distance entre moi et mon poursuivant tout en poussant des cris aigus de panique.

« A l'AIDE ! QUELQU'UN ! » Je criai tout en continuant de voler de branche en branche.

J'entendais toujours le félin derrière moi. Je dois prendre de la hauteur et essayer de m'envoler si je veux lui échapper.

Je commençai alors à battre des ailes énergiquement pour essayer d'atteindre les branches supérieures du pin sur lequel je me trouvais. Le félin grondait toujours derrière moi lorsque j'atteignais enfin le sommet de l'arbre.

Heureusement pour moi, il y avait beaucoup de vent aujourd'hui. Lançant un dernier regard au félin qui s'apprêtait à me bondir dessus, je déployai mes ailes juste au moment ou un gros coup de vent arriva, et m'emporta en un instant. Ma satisfaction fut de courte durée, puisque le vent me ballota dans tous les sens.

Je n'avais jamais volé aussi haut avant, et le vent était beaucoup plus fort que lorsque je faisais l'exercice des branches. Le vent m'emporta sur plusieurs centaines de mètres avant de cesser brusquement, me faisant tomber. Je ralentis ma chute autant que le pouvais avec mes ailes, mais je fis tout de même une violente chute entre les arbres avant de m'écraser au sol, puis ce fut le noir total.

Je me réveillai quelques minutes plus tard, étourdie. J'étais tombée sur mon côté droit, et mon aile me faisait souffrir. Sûrement pas cassée, mais la douleur m'empêchera de voler ou de planer correctement. Je recommençai à paniquer. Et si le Chaglam revenait ? Où s'il y avait d'autre prédateurs ? Je suis sans défense au sol, et je ne peux pas remonter dans un arbre à cause de mon aile.

J'entendis du bruit de course s'approcher dans ma direction, et je filai immédiatement dans les buissons adjacents, mon cœur battant la chamade. C'est foutu, je vais mourir ! J'attends, tapie dans les buissons, la peur au ventre…

Je vis le félin sortir des talus et renifler l'air alentour tout en grondant. Puis, il se tourna dans ma direction.

Il va me trouver, c'est sûr !

Le désespoir s'empara de nouveau de moi alors que j'entendais le félin sortir ses griffes et pousser un feulement à glacer le sang. Face à ma mort imminente, je fermai les yeux et me mis à penser à ma vie d'avant, et à l'endroit où je voudrais être… Je pensai à ma famille, et à mes amis. A ma maison à la campagne, et à ma chambre…

Je me roulai en boule en attendant la mort. Je me demande si je vais retourner dans cet endroit à la chaleur réconfortante qui m'a accueilli dans cette nouvelle vie.

* * *

Oui, ça m'a pris trois mois.

Est-ce que j'ai une excuse ? Non, je n'avais juste pas la motivation x')

Mais la je l'ai eu, et, 2 soirées plus tard... TADA! Un nouveau chapitre (au lieu de réviser le bac de français lol)!

J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! (si quelqu'un l'a lu x'( )


	3. Chapter 3

« Esquive ! »

_Boum_

La douleur de l'impact se répandit immédiatement dans tout mon petit corps d'oiseau.

« Tu fais pas d'efforts ! » Grogna l'Étourvol.

Pour ma défense, je n'ai jamais eu à apprendre à me battre dans mon ancienne vie, alors je suis bien loin d'avoir les réflexes nécessaires pour esquiver le bec d'un oiseau qui fait deux fois ma taille… Mais bon, ça elle s'en fout un peu.

« Relève-toi. On va essayer autre chose. » Me dit l'oiseau.

Après « l'incident Chaglam », l'Étourvol à décider de m'apprendre à me défendre. D'où ma situation actuelle.

Pfft. De toute façon, je suis sûre il ne m'aurait même pas touché ! En effet, cet incident aura au moins eu pour avantage de me faire prendre connaissance de mon type unique, à savoir Vol/Spectre, lorsque je me suis retrouvée absorbée dans le « monde des ombres ». Sérieusement, j'ai cru mourir pour la seconde fois, puis j'ai rouvert les yeux pour voir le Chaglam juste au-dessus de moi. Dans le monde des ombres, je voyais le monde en nuance de gris, et les sons étaient distordus. J'avais l'impression que je me retrouvais « sous » le vrai monde. Peu après, la mère Étourvol arriva et fis fuir le félin à grands coups de Cru-Ailes.

Comme je le disais, après cet incident, l'Étourvol décida de m'apprendre à me battre. Comme un vrai Pokémon quoi.

D'abord, elle m'expliqua la théorie. Enfin, « Expliquer » est un bien grand mot, puisqu'elle m'a juste dit : « Concentre ton énergie ! Et fonce ! ». Bref, elle m'a juste dit de foncer et on est passé direct à la pratique : un match contre elle ! Comme si j'avais une chance de gagner ! Mais bon, revenons au présent…

« Je vais rester immobile. Attaque-moi de toutes tes forces ! » Me dit l'oiseau.

Je poussai un soupir et essaya donc de « concentrer mon énergie ». Eh. J'ai peu d'espoir mais bon, il faudra bien que j'apprenne à me défendre si je veux survivre contre les autres Pokémon sauvages. Pour les dresseurs, s'ils sont niveau Sacha ça devrait le faire, ou au pire j'aurais qu'à les esquiver.

Je ne savais pas trop où concentrer mon énergie pour faire une attaque Charge, alors j'ai décidé de concentrer mes pensées sur le résultat que je veux obtenir. Je m'élançai à pleine vitesse sur ma cible.

Le choc ne se fit pas attendre, et j'eus l'impression d'avoir heurter un mur, mais bizarrement je n'avais pas reçu de dégâts. L'oiseau n'avais pas beaucoup bougé, mais je la voyais me regarder avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Oh non. La revoila qui va s'exciter pour trois fois rien. Sérieusement, je suis sûre qu'elle n'a même pas senti mon attaque !

« Bravo ! », « Je suis tellement fière ! », « Encore ! », etc.

Après qu'elle se soit calmée, elle a décidé de continuer l'entraînement, en m'apprenant d'autre attaques, comme par exemple Rugissement. Oui, je sais, impressionnant n'est-ce pas ? Tout est dans le titre. Il suffit de pousser un petit cri mignon pour déstabiliser l'adversaire… Mouais. On ne va pas se mentir, ça à l'air encore moins efficace que dans les jeux. Je crois que j'ai réussi à faire une attaque Étonnement dans la foulée en criant en effectuant une attaque charge, mais l'Étourvol n'a rien senti. Logique je suppose, vu que c'est une attaque de type spectre. On a fait quelques exercices d'esquive aussi, et elle m'a appris à utiliser mes capacités de vol pour fuir le danger et pour esquiver dans les airs. Etonnamment, je trouve l'esquive aérienne plus simple que si j'étais à terre. J'ai l'impression d'être plus libre de mes mouvements dans les airs.

* * *

Une routine commença à s'installer après ça. Le matin, l'Étourvol partait chercher à manger, et l'après-midi était dédié à l'entraînement au vol et au combat. Plusieurs semaines passèrent, mes dernières plumes avaient enfin fini de pousser, et par conséquent, mes aptitudes au vol s'en sont trouvées accrues. Je pouvais enfin m'envoler de n'importe où, sans avoir à m'élancer depuis les branches.

Maintenant que je savais me battre et voler, l'autre oiseau à décider de m'apprendre à chasser des trucs plus consistants que des baies, genre des insectes et des petits rongeurs. Oui, les animaux existent dans le monde de Pokémon. Après avoir questionner l'Étourvol, j'ai appris que les insectes et les rongeurs existaient, et j'en ai aussi déduis qu'il ne devait pas y avoir d'animaux prédateurs à en juger par le regard confus de l'oiseau quand je lui ai posé la question.

En gros, les animaux servent de garde-manger. Cool.

Et c'est ainsi que je me suis retrouvée aux abords de la forêt, aux premières lueurs du jour, avec un Étourvol beaucoup trop enthousiaste, à essayer d'apprendre à chasser avec pour seule instruction : « Regarde ta cible et fonce ! ». Au moins j'ai pu apercevoir mon premier bout de civilisation humaine, sous la forme d'un champ tout juste labouré. J'en serais presque émue, si je n'étais pas aussi inquiète de la potentielle présence d'êtres humains à proximité. Même si l'oiseau m'a assuré le contraire, cela ne me rassura pas beaucoup. Je suppose qu'un Étourmi bleu, ça ne court pas les rues, et j'aimerais beaucoup éviter d'avoir des dresseurs ou des collectionneurs au fesses, surtout que je ne me sens toujours pas super à l'aise avec les combats de Pokémon.

Actuellement, nous étions en train de chercher une proie pour que l'Étourvol puisse me montrer la marche à suivre.

« Là ! A droite, tu le vois ? » M'interpella l'Étourvol.

En effet, à droite, il y avait une souris qui semblait vouloir sortir des buissons aux abords du champ.

« On va monter plus haut, et attendre qu'elle sorte ! » M'indiqua l'oiseau.

_Attend…_

« PLUS HAUT ?! Mais, on va nous voir ! » M'exclamai-je.

« Fais-moi confiance ! » me dit l'oiseau.

_Facile à dire… C'est pas elle qu'on chassera à coups de pokéballs si on est vues !_

Nous prîmes de la hauteur, et, quand nous fumes assez hauts, elle me dit de rester près d'elle et de regarder comment elle fait, avant de partir en piqué vers sa cible. Je la vis fendre l'air à toute vitesse puis redresser soudainement, serres en avant, vers sa cible, qui n'eus pas le temps de réagir que l'oiseau l'avait déjà attrapée.

L'oiseau se posa dans l'herbe, sa proie entre ses serres. Elle leva ses yeux perçant vers moi, qui planais toujours à quelques mètres d'altitude.

« Tu as compris ? » Me cria-t-elle.

_Mouais bof…_

Je me posai à côté d'elle puis acquiesça.

« Bien, alors on va aller chercher une autre proie et tu me montreras. » Me dit-elle.

Cette nouvelle me fit un pincement au cœur. Certes, je savais que l'Étourvol ne serais pas toujours avec moi et qu'il faudra bien que je me débrouille seule pour manger, surtout pendant l'hiver, lorsqu'il n'y aura plus de baies et que les proies se feront plus rare. De plus, si mes calculs sont justes, nous sommes probablement à Sinnoh et c'est une région plutôt froide.

Cependant, l'idée de tuer de mes propres mains une créature vivante me répugne, bien que je ne sois pas quelqu'un d'extrêmement sensible à ce niveau-là. En effet, mon père était éleveur, donc j'ai déjà vu un animal mort une paire de fois, et la vue du sang ne m'effrayais pas. Cela n'enlève rien au fait que je n'ai jamais tuer d'animaux de mes propres mains.

J'eus à peine le temps de sortir de mes pensées que l'oiseau était déjà dans les airs, et je me dépêchai de la rejoindre malgré mon hésitation.

Nous planâmes pendant un moment, mon regard perçant scrutant les environs avec attention, l'oiseau regardant attentivement chacun de mes gestes. J'étais concentrée sur ma tâche, et lorsque je repérai enfin ma proie, mes seules pensées furent dirigées vers : _Il est à moi !_

Je modifiai mon vol afin d'avoir l'angle idéale pour fendre sur ma proie avec précision, les gestes et mouvements de mon tuteur avien en tête. Lorsque je fus satisfaite, je me laissai plonger en piquer vers ma proie.

_Je vais l'avoir !_

Je continuai ma descente en piquée vers ma cible…

_Je vais l'avoir !_

Soudain, le souriceau tourna les yeux vers moi.

_Merde !_

Je sortis mes serres pour tenter de l'avoir, mais il était déjà trop tard, et ma proie était déjà loin. Mes serres se plantèrent dans l'herbe dans un bruit sourd, et je restai la, chancelante.

_Comment il m'a vu ?! Il m'a entendu ?! J'ai pourtant fait exactement comme l'Étourvol !_

Un bruit à mes côtés me sortis de mes pensées défaitistes. L'Étourvol venais de se poser à côté de moi.

« Pas mal pour une première fois ! Mais tu es trop lente. Pourtant, ton piqué était magnifique, tu aurais dû avoir assez de vitesse pour pouvoir l'attraper… » M'informa l'oiseau.

_Super… Je suis trop lente pour attraper quoi que ce soit ! Comment je vais faire quand je serais seule ?!_

« Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Personne ne réussit du premier coup ! » Tenta de me rassurer l'oiseau.

« On va recommencer, ne t'en fais pas. »

* * *

_On devrait commencer à s'inquiéter je crois._

En effet, cela fait deux semaines depuis ma première sortie chasse, et je n'ai toujours rien réussi à attraper. Même l'Étourvol commence à douter. Elle, d'un naturel plutôt joyeux, deviens de plus en plus distante au fur et à mesure que les jours passent, et je ne sais pas si elle va continuer à s'occuper de moi très longtemps. L'hiver approche, et je suis sensée être capable de me débrouiller avant la saison froide. J'ai peur qu'elle m'abandonne. Après tout, elle n'a aucun intérêt à nourrir un petit incapable de chasser et gaspiller ainsi ses propres ressources.

Je regardai la lune en soupirant. En un sens, elle m'apaise. J'ai du mal à dormir la nuit, et ce n'est pas nouveau depuis que je suis ici. J'ai aussi l'impression que ma vision de nuit à changer aussi. En effet, la lumière de la lune me suffit à y voir clair. J'ai même l'impression que ma vision des détails est plus importante de nuit.

_Et si j'allais m'entraîner ?_

Je regardai l'oiseau qui dormais sur la branche à côté de moi. Je débattis intérieurement avec moi pendant encore quelques instants.

_De toute manière, il va falloir que j'apprenne à me nourrir d'une façon ou d'une autre… Je vais essayer une autre méthode de chasse…_

Après tout, mon seul défaut à la chasse, c'est ma lenteur, et le bruit que je fais lorsque je vole en piqué. Logiquement, si j'adoptais une approche plus discrète, en planant peut-être, j'aurais peut-être une chance d'y arriver. De plus, je fais presque aucun bruit en planant.

_Un peu comme une chouette…_

Je regardai une dernière fois l'oiseau, avant d'ouvrir les ailes et de décoller.

_J'espère qu'elle ne va pas remarquer mon absence…_

J'arriva près du champ ou j'ai fait ma première leçon de chasse, et me posa en haut d'un sapin qui surplombe les champs, et commença à guetter les éventuelles proies.

_J'ai faim… Je devrais peut-être commençai par quelque chose de facile pour m'échauffer…_

Je m'élançai de l'arbre et plana dans les environ à la recherche d'un insecte.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de voir un papillon de nuit qui venais de se poser sur une feuille non loin. Les papillons ne sont pas très difficiles à attraper si on vise correctement, ce qui n'est pas un problème pour moi. Je ne perdis pas de temps avant de fondre sur ma proie et de l'attraper.

_Ça, c'est fait…_

Après mon maigre repas, je me remis en quête d'une proie un peu plus difficile à capturer. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps avant de repérer un petit écureuil dans les branches. Je me posai alors dans un sapin non loin pour observer ma proie. Il était en train de manger une noix.

_Bon… On va essayer de faire comme les chouettes…_

Je m'élançai alors silencieusement, et glissa vers ma proie sans aucun bruit. L'écureuil ne m'a toujours pas vu, et continue de manger, ignorant du destin qui l'attend.

_Je vais l'avoir… _

_Je vais l'avoir ! Il en va de mon avenir !_

Je sortis mes serres et les resserra violemment sur ma cible.

_Désolé… Mais c'est nécessaire._

Je repartis rapidement en direction du nid, en essayant de ne pas trop penser à l'animal mort entre mes serres. J'avais la nausée, et je voulais en finir au plus vite et montrer ma prise à l'oiseau pour qu'elle ne m'abandonne pas à mon sort en me pensant incapable de me débrouiller seule.

* * *

Après cette nuit, l'Étourvol retrouva son enthousiasme habituel, et je m'efforçai à aller chasser, même si je n'arrivai toujours pas à manger les proies que j'avais moi-même tué. Il y a du progrès, cependant, vu que j'arrive à les regarder sans être trop dégoutée.

Je vole aux côtés de l'oiseau. Nous faisons apparemment route vers un lac où se rassemble de nombreux autre Étourvols et Étourmis avant de se séparer pour l'hiver. Je suppose que ça doit être le lac Courage où le lac Vérité, mais je ne suis pas sûr de quel côté de la région j'ai atterri, et il ne fait pas assez froid pour que ce soit le lac Savoir. De toute façon je ne suis même pas sûre de pouvoir faire la différence entre les deux.

J'étais un peu nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer d'autre pokémons. A part l'Étourvol et le Chaglam qui à essayer de me tuer, je n'avais pas croisé d'autre pokémons, et je me demandais comment ils allaient réagir en voyant ma couleur. Je sais que, dans la nature, les animaux ne sont pas tendre envers leurs congénères présentant une différence. J'espère que ce n'est pas la même chose avec les pokémons. L'Étourvol n'a pas l'air de s'en faire tant que ça, donc j'ai bon espoir. Après, leur avis ne m'intéresse pas tellement puisque je n'ai pas l'intention de rester avec eux pour toujours, mais s'ils ne m'attaquaient pas à vue ça m'arrangerai.

Le voyage dura deux jours, et nous arrivâmes en milieu d'après midi au lieu de rassemblement. Le voyage s'est plutôt bien passé, et quelques groupes d'Étourvols nous ont rejoints durant le voyage. J'espère juste qu'aucun être humain ne m'a vue… C'est assez peu probable, puisque nous volions toujours à haute altitude et je faisais exprès de me placer au-dessus de l'Étourvol. Ma crainte c'est envers les autres pokémons s'est apaisée lorsque le premier groupe d'oiseaux -deux Étourvols et trois Étourmis- nous aie rejoints. A part un « ah tiens tes plumes ont une couleur bizarre », je n'ai pas reçu d'autre commentaire, et je n'ai pas été mise à l'écart non plus.

Ça n'aurait peut-être pas été trop mal finalement, parce que les Étourmis parlent beaucoup. Genre, VRAIMENT beaucoup. Certes, l'Étourvol qui m'accompagne parle beaucoup aussi, mais je pensais que c'était juste son caractère, mais non. Il faut croire que c'est un trait de caractère de la lignée des Étourmis. Oh joie. Moi qui n'aime pas trop socialiser, me voilà servie.

Cette information se confirma lorsque nous arrivâmes au lac. Même lorsque nous étions encore à quelques kilomètres du lac, j'entendais déjà les cris des centaines d'oiseaux rassemblés pour l'arrivée de l'hiver. A l'approche du lac, les oiseaux adultes nous expliquèrent comment se passait la rencontre. Les Étourvols -plus quelques Étouraptors- se regroupaient généralement dans les zone nord et nord-ouest pour se faire la cour, retrouver les copains etc. tandis que les jeunes, plus nombreux, occupaient le reste de la zone.

Je me suis dit : bon, j'aurais juste à essayer de trouver un coin tranquille pour dormir le jour et prier pour qu'aucun Étourmi ne vienne me réveiller pour parler de son dernier exploit. Sérieusement, ils parlent trop. Déjà pendant le voyage c'était déjà lourd, et j'en avait que trois autour de moi, mais là, ce sont des centaines et des centaines d'emmerdeurs potentiels pouvant détruire ma sieste. Déjà que mon cycle de sommeil est complètement flingué après deux jours sans dormir beaucoup (je n'arrive pas à dormir la nuit, bizarrement), je suis bien partie pour me taper nuits blanches sur nuits blanches. Et je ne sais même pas combien de temps dure ce rassemblement.

A l'approche de la zone nord-est du lac, je me suis rendue compte d'un autre problème. Et quel problème.

En effet, IL Y A DES GENS PARTOUT.

Je lâchai un petit cri avant de plonger direct dans les sapins en dessous, sous les regards surpris des autres oiseaux. Je me perchai immédiatement sur une branche assez camouflée mais qui me permettais d'observer les gens rassemblés sur la rive.

_Ils doivent être là pour observer le rassemblement…_

Je pouvais voir des familles sur des nappes de pique-nique discuter et manger tout en observant les nuées d'Étourmis et d'Étourvols. Je vis également des gens en uniforme, avec des pokéballs à la ceinture. Ils portaient des treillis bruns avec un haut vert foncé assorti d'une veste verte plus claire, sur laquelle un emblème avec les lettres « PNS » était cousu dessus.

_Sûrement des policiers ou des gardes forestiers._

A leurs côtés se trouvaient divers pokémons, des Luxios, avec quelques Moufouettes aussi. Ils sont sûrement là pour éloigner les oiseaux sui se montreraient trop agressifs. Je pouvais voir quelques Étourmis quémander de la nourriture à un groupe de gens.

Des battements d'ailes à mes côtés me sortirent de ma contemplation. Je regardai à mes côtés pour regarder l'Étourvol.

« Tout va bien ? Les humains ne te feront rien. Ils ne s'approchent jamais de trop près. » Tenta de me rassurer l'oiseau. J'hocha simplement la tête.

« Va avec les autres, ça ira mieux si vous êtes ensembles. » Ouch, ça j'en doute.

« Oui, oui je vais les rejoindre. » Lui répondis-je tout de même. L'Étourvol me fit un sourire encourageant avant de regagner le ciel.

_Go chercher un endroit calme, sans humains à proximité, et sans Étourmi si possible. Eh, facile._

Je soupirai un bon coup, avant de voler à travers les arbres et les branches vers l'ouest à la recherche d'un endroit calme, et surtout, à l'abri des humains.

_Hors de question d'attirer leur attention maintenant. Je suis encore trop faible, et j'ai bien l'intention de garder ma liberté !_

En effet, je sais ce que j'ai envie de faire dans ce monde maintenant. Je veux voyager. Je peux voler où bon me semble, et j'ai un monde entier de pokémons à découvrir. Et pas question de me faire attraper par un random gosse de 10 ans… ou Sacha. Je compte d'ailleurs attendre de savoir me battre où au moins d'avoir un plan de fuite au point avant de voyager à découvert. Je vais développer des tactiques tellement sophistiquées que je serais déjà loin avant qu'ils aient pu dire « Pokéball ! ».

_Gamin Farouk, c'est pas demain la veille que tu pourras m'attraper, eh eh._

Je ricana toute seule avant de me reconcentrer sur ma destination.

_La rive ouest devrait être moins peuplé, vu que la forêt est plus dense par là-bas._

Il me fallu un bon quart d'heure à naviguer entre les branches pour atteindre un coin de forêt assez à l'écart et assez bien planqué à mon goût. Ce coin de forêt était caché des humains grâce à l'ilot du centre du lac qui obstruait la vue depuis la berge est.

_Sûrement la grotte d'un des Crés._

Il y avait plusieurs groupes d'Étourmis sur la berge, mais les arbres semblaient désertés. Bien. Je déployai mes ailes pour rejoindre les arbres, mais une pensée interrompit mon geste.

_Je me demande s'ils savent de quel lac il s'agit… Est-ce qu'ils donnent des noms au lieux qu'ils fréquentent au moins ? Est-ce qu'ils savent qu'il y a un légendaire qui se planquent dans l'ilot ?_

Ma curiosité me fit reconsidérer mes plans. Devrais-je aller dormir, où devrais-je socialiser un peu ? D'un côté, j'ai bien envie de savoir où je suis exactement, mais d'un autre côté… ça fait deux jours que je n'ai pas dormi et la fatigue commence vraiment à se faire ressentir…

_Bah, ils seront toujours là demain ces Étourmis…_

Je mis fin à mon débat interne, et me dirigea enfin vers une branche à l'écart pour une sieste bien méritée.

* * *

_C'était la meilleure sieste de ma vie…_

Ou devrai-je compter cela comme une nuit ? J'ai quand même dormi toute l'après-midi, plus une bonne partie de la nuit. Il doit être autour de minuit maintenant. Que faisaient les autres Étourmis ? Je regardai autour de moi, et vis que tous les Étourmis s'étaient regroupés sur les branches pour passer la nuit. C'était impressionnant. Il y avait plusieurs oiseaux sur chaque branche ! Même sur la mienne, qui logeait désormais deux oiseaux de plus. Cette vue me fit ronchonner

_Ils se gênent pas ! Je ne sais même qui ils sont !_

Malgré mon envie de les faire tomber de la branche, l'appel du ventre me força bien vite à laisser cette histoire derrière pour partir en quête de nourriture. J'en profita un peu pour prendre de l'altitude pour observer les environs.

_Le lac est vraiment magnifique la nuit… Et il n'y a pas un bruit…_

Je me posai un moment tout en haut d'un grand arbre pour observer un peu plus le paysage. La lune se reflétai à la surface de l'eau. Couplé avec le paysage forestier, le tableau était vraiment parfait.

_Le lac est vraiment plus beau la nuit…_

Je contemplai encore un peu le paysage, avant que mon estomac ne me rappelle à l'ordre. Je repris mon vol et partit en quête de baies ou d'insectes.

Après avoir calmé ma faim, je décidai de m'entraîner à utiliser ma principale aptitude en tant que pokémon de type spectre, c'est-à-dire, me cacher dans l'ombre. En fait, pour utiliser ce pouvoir, je dois revenir à un état d'esprit… en quelque sorte. Il faut que mon corps prenne un état immatériel pour pouvoir traverser les murs, me planquer dans le sol etc. Et ce n'est pas une mince affaire. Je ne l'avais fait qu'une fois auparavant, et j'avais cru que j'allais mourir à ce moment-là. J'essaya de me rappeler comment j'avais fait à ce moment-là…

_Je pensais à l'endroit où j'étais avant ma renaissance…_

Je fermai les yeux et repensa à cet endroit. Je sentis la sensation de chaleur familière prendre possession de mon corps et rouvris les yeux pour voir que j'avais réussi avec succès à entrer dans le monde des ombres. Je n'eus pas le temps de me réjouir que je sois rejetée violemment hors du monde immatériel.

_Il faut que je reste concentrée si je veux rester dans le monde immatériel…_

Il me fallut au moins deux heures avant de comprendre comment rester dans le monde immatériel et pour pouvoir me déplacer à l'intérieur de celui-ci. J'ai également appris à prendre une forme plus éthérée en dehors du monde des ombres pour pouvoir léviter et passer à travers les arbres. On ne va pas se mentir, c'est grave cool. Sous cette forme, j'ai un peu l'air d'un Fantominus car j'ai du gaz autour de moi, mais ce n'est pas vraiment du gaz. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que c'est finalement.

Je m'entrainai encore quelques heures avant de voir que le soleil commençait à se lever.

_Je ferai mieux de retourner au lac…_

Je repartis donc en direction du lac pour rejoindre les autres Étourmis. La plupart étaient encore endormis, bien que certains étaient déjà en train de faire leur toilette dans le lac où aidaient leurs copains à se lisser les plumes.

_Mmmh… Socialiser ou pas ? Telle est la question…Bah, je vais bien devoir y aller un jour, c'est pas comme si j'allais pouvoir les éviter pendant tout le séjour…_

Je décidai donc d'aller converser avec les quelques oiseaux déjà réveillés. Et qui sait, peut-être voudront-ils faire un ou deux combats d'entraînement ! Quoique, ils ne risquent pas de me toucher s'ils ne connaissent que charge…

_Maintenant que j'y pense, est-ce que mes connaissances en stratégie pokémon de mon ancienne vie s'appliquent ici ? _

Laissant ces pensées combattives pour plus tard, je fis ma route vers le premier groupe d'Étourmis en vue, un groupe de trois Étourmis discutant près de l'eau. Comment les approcher maintenant ? Est-ce que je me présente ? Est-ce que les pokémons se donnent des noms à leur naissance déjà ? Je ne crois pas que l'Étourvol ne m'ai déjà appelée par un prénom, donc ça ne doit pas se faire chez les pokémons sauvages je suppose. Et puis, je leur dis quoi après ? Je n'eus pas le temps de me décider que l'un des Étourmis me remarqua et s'approcha.

« Hey ! Tu veux venir ? » M'interpella le petit oiseau. Pour seule réponse, j'hocha la tête et les rejoignis.

« Nous parlions de notre combat d'hier ! » M'informa l'un des deux autres Étourmis. Une femelle.

« Ah ? » Répondis-je simplement, un peu mal à l'aise.

« Et toi, tu sais te battre ? » Me demanda le dernier Étourmi.

« Oui… Enfin, un peu… » Lui répondis-je.

« Les autres organisent un tournois cet après-midi, tu pourrais y participer pour t'améliorer ! » M'informa la fille.

_Cette après-midi… ça me laisse environ six heures pour faire la sieste…_

« Oui, pourquoi pas ! » Répondis-je, déjà un peu plus enthousiaste à l'idée de pouvoir m'améliorer au combat. Bien que les combats ne me passionnent pas quand c'est moi qui dois me battre, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'apprendre à me battre si je ne veux pas me faire capturer par le premier venu.

Je discutai encore quelques minutes avec eux, avant de m'excuser et de partir vers l'arbre où j'avais dormi la veille, en espérant que les deux oiseaux qui s'étaient incrustés hier soient partis.

* * *

Je me réveillai vers midi sous le brouhaha incessant des oiseaux bavards. Le fait que j'ai pu dormir autant de temps est incroyable. J'étais sûrement encore fatiguée du voyage. Je m'étirai et bailla un coup avant de prendre mon envol pour rejoindre les Étourmis sur la rive. Pas avant d'avoir vérifié quarante fois s'il n'y avait pas d'humains à proximité bien sûr.

Les discussions allaient bon train quand je me posai sur la rive entre les autres Étourmis. Je demandai à un oiseau à côté de moi si le tournoi avait commencé et s'il connaissait les règles.

« Le tournoi va bientôt démarrer. Sinon, on combat quelqu'un, et si on perd, on se retire dans les arbres, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'un seul gagnant ! » M'informa l'oiseau.

Je le remerciai et me retourna lorsqu'un Étourvol se plaça en haut d'un rocher qui surplombait la rive.

« Votre attention ! » Héla l'oiseau. Les bruits cessèrent immédiatement et tous les participants se tournèrent vers l'Étourvol.

« Le tournoi commence ! Trouvez un partenaire, battez-vous, et le perdant retournera dans les arbres pendant que le vainqueur combattra un autre vainqueur ! Le dernier debout sera déclaré vainqueur ! » Sur cette annonce, l'Étourvol partit et nous laissa nous débrouiller.

_Mh. Simple et efficace. _

Je me mis en quête d'un partenaire de combat. Je n'eus pas longtemps à chercher, car un autre Étourmi arriva pour me provoquer en duel.

« Toi ! La bleue ! » M'interpella rudement l'oiseau.

« Bats-toi contre moi ! »

Il ne perdit pas de temps et me chargea immédiatement. Je m'envolai immédiatement et il chargea dans le vide. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de se retourner avant de lancer une attaque charge dans son dos. Il tomba la tête dans la poussière.

Il se retourna et me lança un regard noir avant de lancer lui aussi une attaque charge. Pour ma part, je ne bougeai pas et pris ma forme spectrale. Je voulais essayer une nouvelle attaque. Il chargea, et, comme prévu, me passa au travers sans me blesser. Il se retourna, et ne pris pas le temps d'admirer sa mine surprise avant d'orienter mon aile pour frapper le sable et l'envoyer directement dans ses yeux. L'oiseau ferma immédiatement les yeux en poussant un cri de surprise.

_Une attaque Jet de sable du plus bel effet ! _Me complimentais-je dans ma tête. _Prochaine étape, la Vive-attaque !_

Je ne perdis pas plus de temps et me concentra pour effectuer une attaque charge qui ne rata pas le pauvre oiseau qui se l'a pris de plein fouet.

_Ça lui apprendra à être plus poli avec les autres._

Cette fois-ci, il était K.O. Il se réveilla quelques secondes après, et repartis après m'avoir bien insultée.

_Un vrai connard celui-là ! Dommage qu'il abandonne si vite, j'aurais bien essayé d'effectuer une Vive-attaque sur sa tronche…_

Je fulminai un moment sur son comportement tout en cherchant du regard s'il n'y avait pas d'autre Étourmi de disponible pour mon prochain combat.

Le tournoi continua ainsi pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Nous étions plutôt nombreux au début, et chercher un adversaire de libre prenait un peu de temps. J'ai gagné tout mes combats. Logique, avec mon type spectre et le peu d'expérience des autres Étourmis, je n'eus aucun mal à les battre vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas m'atteindre. Couplé avec ma capacité à me cacher dans le monde spectral, j'étais vraiment difficile à atteindre.

Je regardais les deux Étourmis en train de se battre au-dessus de moi. Un mâle et une femelle. Le gagnant accèdera à la finale, et se battra donc contre moi. Je les voyais s'échanger des Crus-ailes et des Vive-attaques. Pour ma part, je n'ai toujours pas réussi à apprendre Cru-ailes, mais j'ai réussi à lancer quelques Vive-attaques, même si je n'ai pas encore exactement saisi la chose, et que j'ai échoué à lancer l'attaque plusieurs fois. Je progresse cependant.

J'appréhendais un peu le combat à venir. Bien que j'aie pris quelques coups lors des matchs d'avant où mes adversaires avaient compris que les attaques normales ne fonctionnaient pas sur moi et s'étaient donc mis à m'attaquer avec leurs griffes et leur bec sans charger d'attaque, je n'avais pas encore pris de réels dégâts.

La fille exécuta une magnifique esquive aérienne et décocha un Cru-ailes directement dans la face du deuxième oiseau, sous les exclamations admiratives du public.

_Oof… Il l'a sentie passée celle-là…_

Et en effet, l'Étourmi ne se releva pas après ce coup-ci. J'allais donc affronter la fille. L'Étourmi se posa devant son adversaire K.O et gonfla le torse fièrement, sous les exclamations des spectateurs.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers moi et me toisa du regard.

« Mph. C'est toi la bleue qui a battu tout le monde en trichant ? » Me dit-elle d'un ton dédaigneux.

…

« En trichant ? Pourquoi ? » Lui demandais-je en lui jetant un regard interrogateur et en penchant la tête.

« Ne fais pas l'ignorante, je t'ai observée, nos attaques te passent au travers ! Et tu peux te cacher dans le sol ! Mais moi, je suis sûre que je peux te battre ! Parce que je suis la meilleure !» Me dit-elle d'un ton arrogant.

_Oulala… Ce genre de gens ça me donne mal à la tête…_

« Eh bien, si tu es si forte, je suis sûre que tu trouveras un moyen de me battre. Assez parler, en place !» Lui répondis-je.

A peine eussè-je prononcer ces mots qu'elle était déjà sur moi, le bec en avant. Elle m'assiégea de coups de becs rapides. Rapides, mais douloureux. Je me cachai immédiatement dans les ombres pour réapparaitre juste derrière elle et lui décocha une bonne charge dans le dos, avant de prendre mon envol. Mon adversaire, loin de se décourager, s'élança dans les airs à ma poursuite et chargea immédiatement un Cru-ailes, que je m'empressai d'esquiver d'un battement d'aile.

La suite ressembla plus à un spectacle aérien qu'à un combat. Nous étions lancées dans un véritable ballet aérien, chacun esquivant les coups de l'autre.

_Porter le combat dans les aires n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée finalement… Elle est presque aussi habile que moi pour les esquives aériennes !_

Il fallait que je ramène le combat au sol.

Je décidai d'une stratégie qui pourrait forcer mon adversaire à se poser. Si je maîtrisais ma Vive-attaque, j'aurais peut-être pu la prendre de vitesse. Un plan me vint à l'esprit, et je me mis à essayer d'aller le plus haut possible.

« Alors ?! On fuit maintenant ?! Tu as peur de te battre ?! » Tenta de me provoquer l'Étourmi.

_T'inquiète pas on va retourner au combat bien assez tôt…_

Une fois assez en hauteur, je me retournai pour éviter un Cru-ailes, qui n'est pas passé loin d'ailleurs.

« Ben alors ? La meilleure n'arrive même pas à me toucher une seule fois ? Allez, je ne suis même pas encore essoufflée ! » La provoquai-je délibérément.

En effet, je ne suis pas encore si fatiguée que ça, même après notre long ballet aérien, alors que l'autre oiseau montrait des signes de fatigues évidents. Elle respirait fort et de façon irrégulière, et elle commençait à ralentir.

La provocation fit son œuvre, et elle me foudroya du regard avant de plonger droit sur moi en hurlant de rage. Je ne perdis pas de temps et fonça vers le sol.

_J'espère qu'elle est assez en colère pour ne pas trop faire attention à se qui se passe autour d'elle._

C'est-à-dire, le fait qu'elle fonce vers le sol. J'étais bien au-devant d'elle dans notre course effrénée, donc elle aura le temps de ralentir un peu avant de se prendre le sol. Enfin je crois. Il est trop tard de toute façon. Je rejoignis le monde spectral, tandis que l'autre oiseau continuait sa chute vers le sol.

J'entendais un cri suivi d'un grand boom juste au-dessus de moi. Je dirigeai ma course vers le monde matérielle et retrouva le monde normal pour voir que l'Étourmi était toujours au sol. Elle se releva immédiatement, mais elle était évidemment sonnée. Elle tremblait et elle ne marchait pas droit. Elle regarda dans ma direction en criant et effectua une attaque charge vers moi. Je ne bougeai pas, et elle passa à travers moi. Je me retournai pour lui donner le coup de grâce.

Une Vive-attaque plus tard, et l'oiseau eu son compte et tomba K.O. J'entendis alors les exclamations de la foule, et plusieurs Étourmis vinrent me féliciter.

* * *

**Oui, ça fait quatre mois que je n'ai pas poster. Et je n'ai toujours pas d'excuse. Pour être honnête, j'écris uniquement pour le plaisir, et j'ai de l'imagination très rarement, ce qui fait que je peux ne rien écrire pendant plusieurs mois, et me mettre à écrire beaucoup en une seule soirée.**

**C'est le cas pour ce chapitre. Sinon, j'ai recommencé les cours, et la terminale étant difficile (surtout ce début d'année qui à été difficile pour moi), je ne pourrais sûrement pas beaucoup écrire...**

**Mais ça ne veut pas dire que j'arrête, promis ^^**

**J'aimerais aussi préciser que je ne suis pas du tout une experte des oiseaux, donc c'est possible qu'il y ai des choses étranges dans le comportement des Etourmis. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, si vous avez des questions ou des critiques, vous pouvez laisser une review ou bien me PM directement si vous préférez ^^Bonne soirée et à bientôt! (j'espère)**


End file.
